Besuch in Osaka
by Lirulin
Summary: Ich kann keine Zusammenfassungen schreiben ^-^ Shinichi+Heiji shounen-ai Heijis POV


Besuch in Osaka von LadyLuna  
=======================================  
  
Teil 1  
  
Ok, das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich hab erst mal nur einen Teil hochgeladen um zu sehen, wie ihr sie findet. Ist nicht viel dazu zu sagen, nur das die Geschichte in vielen langweiligen Bio-Stunden entstanden ist. Die Handlung beruht gaaaaanz lose auf der Folge „Der Serienmörder von Osaka", aber es sind echt nur ein paar Sachen. Sorry übrigens für die Überschrift. Mir is echt nix besseres eingefallen.   
  
Warnings: Shinichi und Heiji, shounen-ai (solls zumindest irgendwann mal werden) *sweatdrop* also: Don't like, don't read.   
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört keine der Personen mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. *Shinichihabenwill* Und ich bekomm auch kein Geld dafür. Wer würd schon für so was bezahlen?  
  
  
  
===========================  
  
Ich hatte Shinichi also zu mir nach Osaka eingeladen. Na ja, genauer gesagt Conan, denn Shinichi lief immer noch als Grundschüler rum. Deshalb mussten natürlich auch Ran und der unfähige Detektiv mitkommen. Ich hätte echt auf die verzichten können. Aber egal.   
  
In einer Stunde würden sie da sein und ich war fürchterlich aufgeregt. Warum? Das ist ein bisschen schwierig zu sagen. Würdet ihr mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich in meinen ehemals größten Rivalen verliebt habe? Nicht? Es ist aber wirklich so. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es passiert ist, wahrscheinlich irgendwann während er das letzte Mal in Osaka war und mir bei diesem Fall mit Paps Freund geholfen hat. Wir haben uns seit damals nicht mehr gesehen, vielleicht deshalb auch die Aufregung.   
  
In der Zeit nach dem Fall musste ich dauernd an ihn denken und als ich dann letzte Woche seine Stimme am Telefon hörte, war es um mich geschehen. Ich musste ihn sehen, also hab ich ihn und seine „Familie" kurz entschlossen nach Osaka eingeladen. Und jetzt war es also an der Zeit, sie abzuholen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof und kam genau rechtzeitig, der Zug fuhr gerade ein. Die Türen gingen auf und da war er. Ich freute mich riesig, ihn zu sehen und lief auf ihn zu. „Na Kudo, wie geht's, wie steht's?", begrüßte ich ihn, doch er guckte mich erstmal böse an fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft rum. Ups! Da hatte ich mich wohl wieder mal verplappert. Hinter ihm war auch schon Ran. Klar, sie hatte es gehört. „Da! Du hast ihn schon wieder Kudo genannt. Wie das letzte Mal! Ihr verheimlicht mir doch was?!" Das musste ich jetzt aber schnell wieder in Ordnung bringen. „Du…du hast dich verhört Ran. Ich hab nicht Kudo gesagt. Ich hab…ähh…" Oje, was sollte ich ihr erzählen? „Ich hab… cool gesagt! Genau! Cool, dass ihr da seid." Sie sagte zwar nichts mehr, aber ihr Blick sprach Bände. Das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen, aber ich musste wirklich vorsichtiger sein.  
  
Ich wechselte schnell das Thema: „Also, wo das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir ja schon mal mit der Stadtführung anfangen. Unser Fahrer wartet vor dem Bahnhof." Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang zischte Shinichi mir zu: „Pass in Zukunft auf, was du sagst." „Ja, ja, schon gut. Reg dich nicht auf." „Hast recht. Vergiss es. Übrigens, ich freu mich echt sehr, dich wieder zu sehen." Ich blieb stehen. Hatte ich richtig gehört? Hatte er mich vermisst? Das wär zu schön, um wahr zu sein.   
  
Ich musste wohl ziemlich überrascht geguckt haben, denn Shinichi drehte sich plötzlich zu mir um. „Ist was? Warum bleibst du stehen?" Ich musste mich erstmal aus meiner Starre lösen, um ihm antworten zu können. „Nein, nein. Es ist gar nichts. Gehen wir weiter." Zum Glück schien er nichts gemerkt zu haben.   
  
Unsere Stadtrundfahrt führte uns als erstes zum Osaka Tower. Dort oben hatte ich dann ein bisschen Zeit, allein mit Shinichi zu reden. Wir sprachen zwar nur über ganz allgemeine Sachen, aber trotzdem. Doch dann fiel mir etwas ein, was ich ihm unbedingt erzählen wollte. „Du Kudo, ich glaube, du solltest in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger sein." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst anfangen sollte. Er schaute mich überrascht an. „Sag mal, wie meinst du das denn jetzt?" „Na ja, ich hatte da so einen komischen Traum. Du warst wieder mal an einem Fall dran und hattest den Kerl auch schon überführt. Doch der hat plötzlich ein Messer gezogen und auf dich eingestochen. Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Ich meine, es war zwar nur ein Traum, aber ich… äh… weißt du…" „Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht, oder?" Er hatte es mal wieder voll auf den Punkt gebracht. Ich merkte, wie ich rot anlief und das passte mir überhaupt nicht. „Unsinn! Ich mach mir doch keine Sorgen." Aber er grinste mich nur an, als würde er wissen, dass ich ihn anlog.   
  
Fortsetzung folgt…  
  
=========================  
  
So, das wars erst mal. Jetzt würd ich gern wissen, wie ihr den Anfang fandet. Also: bitte bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! *liebguck* 


End file.
